


What She has to do

by Pandagirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angst, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Domestic Violence, F/M, Multi, POV Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala Lives, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl/pseuds/Pandagirl
Summary: A different galaxy far far away.....with Padme alive and in hiding and a desperate Anakin trying to find his family and keep his power.





	1. Chapter 1

The car outside is different that usual. Deep breath, I close the blinds. It’s time for breakfast.

“Ma’am, here’s your caf,” 

“Thank you Keeva, that’ll be all for now,” I dismiss her. Squinting into the morning sun I drink. 

“Actually, there’s more. We have to move today. There’s reports of activity in this area, they think he’s here,” her voice sounds a little shaky.

“I see,” I mutter, steadying my caf. “Begin packing now then.” I force myself to drink. Maybe they’re wrong but just in case. The car is out front.

An hour later everything I own is in the trunk of the car and we’re heading south deeper into the country. Keeva drives, her face drawn into hard lines. We pass into the lake country. After two nights of sleeping in the car we finally reach a town. Little gray buildings huddled together in a valley. Pulling into an alleyway Keeva stops.

“We’re here, let’s go,” she says. I hop out and she rushes me in through a side door. “There’s a room for us here, for a few nights. 

“Is there more news?” Her brow furrows. “What is it?”

“I’ll show you, here.” she says gesturing me into a bedroom. The room around me is bare, but there is a TV which Keeva turns on. A news anchor is in the middle of a breaking report.

“--suspect is the former senator Amidala. She was thought to be deceased but has turned up and once again attempted treason against the Chancellor. She is considered armed and dangerous. If seen do not approach but immediately contact your local Guard. You may remember--” The screen goes black. 

“I don’t understand, why do this now?” I ask, mostly to myself. 

“I don’t know but it puts you at more risk. I got the call about it last night while you were sleeping.”

“I need to see Bail. That’s where we’ll go next” I decide. A siren goes off nearby, running to window to see. “Looks like we’re moving a little bit sooner than expected,” I sigh.. Lights flashing and boots pound up the staircase. 

“This way,” Keeva shouts as she hops out the window and drops down to the fire escape. I throw myself out. I fly after her.

They meet us at the ground though, guns drawn.

“Put your hands up, you’re under arrest,” an trooper commands.

“For what? Do you even know?” I fire at him. He ignores me. With a flick of his head he orders a soldier to search us. They find several knives and guns, I chuckle. “Shut up!” he yells. 

The man takes our weapons and disappears around the corner. “Well, I’m Capt. Wolffe And as previously stated you are both under arrest. You Amidala for treason and you for aiding and abetting. I appreciate your cooperation in advance ladies,” he says politely then a little louder, . “Let’s pack it up boys.” 

“Watch your head,” a guard directs as he guides us in a vehicle. Yes, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to me.

 

“This way,” he says leading us into a gray building.

“Lovely place, especially the dingy yellow lights and grime.”

“Alright, you’re in room one here, Go sit down,” he snaps. A quick shove through the door. I whip around, looking through a small window on the door. I see the guards shoving Keeva into a room across the hall. 

I’ve got to get out of here. Check for weaknesses, but remain calm in case they’re watching. He taught me that, damn him. I sit down, there’s also another chair and a small table. The only window is on the door. Solid brick walls.

“Sorry about the accommodations, can’t be too careful these days,” a disembodied voice calls out. “Move to the far wall and put your hands on your head.”

“What? Are you scared?” I mock, but I do it. A man walks in flanked by two guards. 

“Have a seat,” he points to the chair. I slowly move back to my seat, two guns follow my every move.

“Are they really necessary?” The man raises his dark eyebrows, flips open the folder he brought with him, and sighs.

“I think they are, given your record.”

“That record is crap.”

“It doesn’t really matter,” he flippantly speaks perusing the file, “This is just a formality. We both know why you’re here. We’re just waiting for the General.” My stomach falls into a pit.

“I- what about Keeva?” I ask, maybe they’ll ship her off to prison.

“She’s scheduled to be executed, tonight.” He’s so casual I could rip his throat out.

“Don’t. She didn’t know what she was doing, didn’t know who I was,” I beg him, “just let her go.”

“Are you warm?” he pulls a handkerchief out his suit pocket and slides it over. I wipe the sweat from my face. 

“You’re a piece of slime,” I mumble, then leaping up I flip the table. 

Black.

“Welcome back, Padme.” That voice. “I heard you were causing some trouble with the locals.” Ice shoots through my veins. “You can open your eyes, I know you’re awake.”

I jump up- or try to. My wrists are shackled to the back of the chair.

“Easy. Can’t have you breaking anything else.” 

I can’t say anything, only stare and hope looks decide they can kill. He sits opposite me,..... His curly hair pulls back but a few tendrils fall towards his dark eyes. He has a few new lines on his face. He’s studying me, waiting.

“What are you going to do with me?” I finally ask.

He cocks his head, like he does when he’s thinking. His eyes darken, like they did that day. “I’m going to take you home, stop this nonsense.”

“Nonsense? If it’s nonsense then let Keeva go,”

“I can’t,”

“Did you kill her yourself then?” I ask gritting my teeth.

“It was my responsibility,” he shrugs. “As are you.Where is he Padme?”

“I don’t know,”

‘What?”

“I don’t, and I’m glad I don’t because you’ll never find him,” I spit at him.

“Oh I think I will and then we’ll be together again,” He leans over the table at me, “Now our car should be here by now. Will you cooperate or?”

“Sure, I love traveling with traitors.” I spit at him. 

He sighs, “Okay, sorry about this Padme. I’m trying to help you.” A sick smile splits his face- a face I see in my nightmares. Leaning in, he kisses my forehead, my stomach turns, then he injects my neck with something. Fuzzy, everything’s fuzzy and fading fast.

The capital was days away from where I was but I don’t remember...anything. Eyes open- a room but not a cell, it’s my old rooms. My living room, laying on my favorite gray couch. Wait, my rooms. Rushing to the bedroom I start to search, behind paintings and under floorboards, looking through my old hiding places. I kept weapons but I keep coming up empty.

“Did you really think I didn’t know about all your secret spots?”

“I have to check anyway,” I sigh.

“I know, you forget how well I know you,” He leans against the doorframe arms crossed. I can feel my blood freeze in my veins,my limbs lock. I reach out, grab the edge of the bed and sit. My throat is ashy, smoldering with rage. He rushes to me, drops to the ground in front of me.

“An, please. It doesn’t have to be like this. Just tell me where Luke is, I want my family back,” he pleads, eyes wide and sincere.

“Do you really believe it’d be that simple?” I spit back disbelievingly. Wrenching my hands out of his grasp I stand up, start pacing our bedroom.

“It could be, if you wanted it to be, and if you could get Sao to stop too. I want my family back.”

“No!.” 

“Will you at least help us stop Sao. She’s a terrorist, she blew up a government building last week Padme. If I don’t find her and find her soon the Chancellor is going find her himself and I won’t be able to protect her.”

“I can’t betray my family.”

“What about your son, don’t you want to see him again?”

“Do not talk about him,” I want to lunge at him.

“I don’t think you understand,” he growls, grabs my wrists and pushes me until I hit a wall. “You have to do this.” There’s no space between us.

“Sir, he’d like to see you now,” a young servant sputters, obviously embarrassed by the scene. I watch him rearrange his face, calm the surface. He releases my wrists and steps back. 

“We’ll finish this later,” his voice is ice. “Girl, clean up this mess,” he snaps at the servant and storms out. The door slams and locks. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I whisper. I wipe away tears that snuck out. “Let me help you, I can.” Together we pick up the room, replace all the floorboards. “What’s your name?”

“Lea, ma’am,” her voice is quiet. She straightens the bed cover, smoothing the royal purple blankets. 

“Your clothes are still in the closets if you want to change and I’m to bring you some food.”

“Okay, thank you,” I head into the closet. Everything is just the way I left it. I pick out a simple loose black dress and leggings,, it was one of my favorites. I stop to look in a mirror hanging, man I look tired. I find a band and tie up my hair, glad to have my curls off my neck. I have no idea what I’m going to do or what Palpatine has planned. Every step is a damn minefield. I have to get out.

“Ma’am, I’m going to fetch you some food now. I’ll be right back,” Lea calls to me. I barely acknowledge her. Alone. A bit of white peeks out from the corner. I fall to my knees. My wedding dress. I remember the night Ani proposed to me. It had just started sprinkling, he convinced me to go walk through the woods. 

 

“Yes?” he whispers incredulously, his face bursting into a smile lighting up his face. I can’t help but smile back. 

“Yes of course,” I laugh as I brush his soft curls off his face. He pulls me even closer folding me into his arms. Rain falls gently on the sidewalk, making everything blurry like a dream. I pull back, set my hands on his chest, and admire it. My ring. 

“Do you like it? If not I can get you a different one,”

“I love this one, it’s perfect. I couldn’t ask for anything more,” Tears well up.

“Is everything alright?,” he wipes away the stray tear. I shake my yes, choking up a little. “Good, come on. Let’s go back to the party, tell everyone the good news.” He laces his fingers with mine and leads me back down the white path. 

“Aren’t you afraid of upstaging of your own good news?” I ask. He just laughs at me. “No I guess not, being made a General is everyday business now you know,” I tease him.

“It just means more work and responsibility,”

“And more chances to help people,” That brings a smile to his face. Palpatine’s mansion looms ahead of us now, a marble monstrosity in the woods. Torches line the walkway leading to the wide wood door.

“After you Padme,” he swings open the door. Inside is the same party we left but everything seems brighter. Couple dance and twirl to the music of the band. Candles are everywhere, there are tables piled with food. “Hold on, I’m going to tell everyone,” he gives me a wolfish smile and dashes off through the crowd. Music unceremoniously and quite unevenly stops suddenly. 

“Excuse me everyone, everyone shut up for just a second!” All the dancers fell quiet and still. “I just have to tell everyone that, THAT, beautiful woman over there just agreed to marry me,” he calls out pointing at me. Blood rushes to my face. “And that is the best news that I have ever gotten and I couldn’t not tell everyone,” Everyone claps and cheers. 

“That is good news,” Palpatine calls out over them. “A promotion and a fiancee all in one night, things are really looking up for you these days.” He saunters over to R and claps a hand on his shoulder then embraces him. “Come over here dear, let’s see you two together. Actually dance, that’d be perfect.” I walk over to him and take his outstretched hand. The band collects themselves and starts a slow beautiful waltz. He guides me to middle of the room and twirls me around. Faces blur, all I see is him. He looks so happy.

“So when do you want to-?” Ani whispers to me, tilting his head down to mine.

“As soon as possible,”

“I agree, probably this summer? After I get settled in my new position.”

“That sounds perfect, flowers everywhere,”

“Lots of green, to match with the little bit in your eyes,”

“That is too cheesy,” I respond giggling.

“Don’t laugh at me, I’m in a romantic mood,” he claims with false sincerity.

“I hear proposing does that to a man,” matching his tone. He leads me effortlessly around the room. Floating, god who sounds cheesy now.

\----  
“Ma’am, are you alright?” Lea asks coming into the closet with me.

“Now that’s an interesting question, isn’t it?” I can’t help but laugh, but I take her outstretched hand and stand up.

“There’s food in the living room, you should eat,” I nod and follow her. I walk past the food though straight to the windows.

“You know they’re locked,”

 

“Why are you helping him?”

“Ma’am, I can't. I just do what I'm told.”

“You should resign and help me get out,” I suggest.

“She’s been an amazing worker, she has no reason to resign. And you, you can get out when you tell me where Luke is, you can be with him,” Anakin had snuck in.

“Dammit, would you stop doing that?” I bristle.

“These are my rooms, I know how to sneak in,” his eyes are cold, “I should’ve known you would try to turn her against me,”

“Well I can’t just sit here, can I? I ask grabbing the fork off the food tray. Hurling it at his face I rush at him. He keeps his keys in his left jacket pocket. My aim is still good, he’s down. Fumbling I search for them, grasping the ring, I jump up and run. He’s up after me, swearing at me. I reach the door, get the key in, open the door. Then he yanks my hair back.. My back runs into his knee. I scream.

Anakin never loosens his grip on my hair but pulls me over to the couch, then throws me down. “Why are you making this so difficult,” he growls, raking his hands through his hair. I’ve lost my voice. He’s is pacing now, like a trapped predator. 

“Me? You’re the one who hunted me down!” he halts, then I see his features ice over. 

“I didn’t have a choice, you know that, I’ve explained this already,” he sits down next to me. “I need my family back, I can’t live without you and I deserve to meet my son.”

\------------------

“Going on a trip?” I ask, leaning on the doorframe. 

“Yea, I was thinking about going away for the weekend. You know, getting out of the city,” she rambles, on edge I think.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, especially this late in your pregnancy,” She can’t leave. 

“Why not?” She looks suspicious, stopping her folding to look at me. Her dark hair is tied up in knots. With the back of her hand she wipes some stray sweaty pieces off her face. 

“It’s just a bad weekend, I’d want to go with you if you took a little vacation but I’m really busy,” She tilts her head playfully squinting her eyes.

“You’ve always been a bad liar, just come with us. It’d be good. Here, I’ll pack some stuff up for you too,” She starts packing again.

“No, I can’t go and neither can you,” I blurt throwing up my hands. She stops, thank god. 

“I can’t?” 

“No, not tonight,”  
\-------------------------------

 

In the dark I move quietly, feeling my way to the bedroom. On the dresser my jewelry box sits like always. God, this place has sat like a shrine unused for years. I open it, the ring he gave me is still sitting there tucked in its place. I couldn’t take it when I left last time. I take it out, close my fist around it. I grab the sheets off the bed. I head back to the living room, shutting the door behind me. I’ve got to break that window. I rip the sheets into a rope. Picking up the stupid metal end table that idiot picked out I walk to the window. I angle it just right and drive it through, cracks ripple out. 

“Ma’am? What was that?” a voice calls through the door. Another throw, and another. The door unlocks. One more, one more. Finally it breaks, I leap off the ledge. I hold the rope, swinging wrenching my shoulders. There’s a balcony below, I slide down.

These glass doors are unlocked, but the lights are off. I enter, it’s a servant’s quarters. These have their own kitchens I remember. Good, the resident has a knife set. Grabbing what I need I steel myself and head to what looks like the bedroom. A woman sleeps, Lea.

Quickly I put one hand over her mouth, she’s startled awake. I flash a knife at her, her eyes widen in fear. She’s quick to nod. 

“I need you to get me out,” I whisper. She nods again. I remove my hand, back up, and turn on the light. “I need your clothes, some money, and your keycard, now.” She jumps up and gets what I need. Her hands are shaking, I’m so sorry. I change into her clothes, putting her pass into the jacket pocket. “Thank you Lea, for all your help,” I tell her, then reluctantly knock her out and put her back in bed. 

I walk down an empty hallway, race down two flights of stairs, finally the doors. I scan Lea’s card and hold my breath till it's accepted. Fresh air hits my face, I keep walking calmly. No one seems to be following me yet, man that went smoother than my last escape. I have to keep changing paths again and again to avoid guards. I finally find a rundown bar to rest in. 

“One house tap,” I throw some cash on the bar. The gruff old bartender slides me a glass of brown liquid. 

“Anything else?” he asks leaning in.

“You get the news in here?” I ask cautiously. He shakes his head no.

“I don’t listen to that crap anymore,” he growls then starts wiping down some glasses.

“Good instincts,” I chuckle back at his gruffness. I sit and sip my drink quietly. I wait for the sun to come up and people to fill the streets. The bartender minds his own for which I tip him generously on my way out.

The air is muggy already as I start to walk, Lea’s clothes hang baggy and heavy on me. Finally I find a marketplace, shops and carts line the open square. I find a clothing store, it’s thankfully a little cooler in here. I buy simple, hopefully nondescript, clothing including a gray cowl to cover my face. I change in the bathroom. Now, a hair salon. 

“What do you want done today miss?” a chipper stylist inquires.

“I want it dyed, let's go blonde, and I want blown out,” I respond with equal excitement. I’ve always kept my hair shades dark but that’s too recognizable right now. She gets to work on my hair, applying color in section after section. She makes chitchat, I respond pretending to be an overworked mother taking a “me” day. I’m there for hours as my hair sets. I shift in my seat, rocking my leg.

“Feeling antsy to get back?” She teases.

“A little, it’s just almost pickup time,” I say with a small smile. 

“Well, we’re almost done.” she promises, smoothing out the last of my wild curls giving my hair another inch or so in length. She primps for another few minutes. “There,” she proclaims, “perfect.”

“I love it,” I tell her, I barely recognize myself. I pay her with the last of Lea’s money. I leave and swipe a map from a stand outside. I take it around the corner, find where I am, and how to get back to the capitol building. I turn to head out and immediately run right into--the bartender. 

“What? Are you following me? Why?” I barrage him, stepping back.

“Don’t run, I was though. I didn’t recognize you till you left,”

“What do you want?” I snap at him.

“To help you, I can get you to Sao,” 

“Why should I trust you?”

“I am loyal to the Queen, I swear. Here’s an address and time, there’s a meeting tonight,” I take the note, eyeing him carefully. 

“I have to go,” I say carefully walking away, keeping an eye on him until I turn the corner. I meander for several blocks, this time checking my tail constantly. I slide a wallet out of an oblivious man’s jacket pocket. Always keep your money next to your skin, especially this much. Walking farther, I see a coffee shop and sit down at an outside table. Quickly I order. I sit, watching the stream of people flow back and forth. It’s getting busier as the sun goes down. I nurse my caf waiting. Leaving some cash I leave the cafe. I have to risk going to that meeting. The address is an old office building on the west side of town. I see a man and woman looking awfully like guards leaning against both sides of the doorframe to the basement. I march up to them, they tense up moving one hand behind their backs in sync. 

“Easy, I’m here to see Sao. You can tell her that it’s her sister,” I say with confidence I don’t feel. They share a look, the girl slips behind the door.

“I thought she was dead,” the man sneered. 

“Not yet,” I give him a mirthless laugh. The woman reappears, nods to the man. They let me pass. Down the stairs. My heart’s racing. There’s a small crowd in the basement, I actually recognize a few of them. 

“Padme!” a voice calls out. Bodies shift and I can see her lithe lanky frame hurrying to me. I meet her halfway and hold her tight. “I didn’t know-I thought until today-” she rambles.

“I know, I’m sorry,” I apologize.

“I heard about Anakin bringing you to the capitol,”

“I got out. And I need your help, Sao. Can we talk?”

“Of course. After the meeting though.” she walks back to the crowd. She calls the meeting to order. She’s organizing her guerillas, giving praise and assignments. She’s always been willing to do what needs to be done. The crowd cheers as Sao finishes up, she inspires them. They filter out, bowing their heads in respect to me. 

“Wait!” I shout. “I’m sorry. I need to talk to you all now. Some of you know me, I’m Senator Amidala. Last night I escaped again from the Imperialists, They tried to force me to give up my family and all of you. But I never will. I will fight with you and we will get our home back!” They cheer for me now too. I’ll need them, if we’re actually to win and I’ve been gone a long time. “Now! Go and fight!” I spur them on. After they leave it’s just Sao and me. 

“A nice speech. Did you mean it?”

“I did. I can’t risk letting him find Luke and he obviously won’t stop looking, I’d do anything to protect him.”

“Okay, let’s get started,”

\----------------------------------------

“What? You were supposed to be watching her!”  
“I was right outside her door but she busted a window before I could even open the door,”

“So one woman managed to escape an entire building full of guards, is that what you’re saying?” 

“Yes, sir. But we’ve alerted the city police already and I’m sure we’ll find her soon,”

It took me so long to find her the first two times, this idiot has no idea. 

“Great, you personally will find her or else I will deal with you myself. Now go,” 

She got half a night head start, more than the first time and she was gone three weeks. She’s been my only lead for finding Luke, I need my son.

\-------------------------------------------------

“What’s your plan Sao?”

“I’m, well, I’m going to take out all the major players, get our people back in.”

“How?”

“A bomb will remove most of the threats, anyone outside of the capitol will be followed and tracked down.”

“And then?”

“Our men inside the military will step into place, putting us back in control.”

“Okay,”

“Okay?”

“Yes, I’d prefer a another way but,”

“That won’t work and you know it. That's why you left the first time,”

“I have to end this. I want my son to be safe, I want to be with him but I know I can’t as long as he’s able to come after us.”

 

\---------

“Can’t you see that violence is not the answer Sao?

“You can’t be so naive to not see what they’re doing, Palpatine is taking control. He has the whole army under his thumb,”

“So he’s ambitious, who isn’t?”

“It’s beyond that, he’s going to try to take the government.” 

“Sao, calm down and sit with me,” I gesture to her. She stops pacing and flops onto the couch next to me. “There, now if any of this were happening Anakin would tell me,”

“Would he?” 

“I trust him, he knows what a coup would mean for us,” 

“You should ask him, because I trust my intel and I have to do something about it,” She stands and leaves the room.

“What’s wrong?” he appears behind me. I jump at his voice. Coming around he settles next to me taking my hands.

“Nothing, Sao just came to visit me,”

“And how is our Queen this morning?”

“Worried.”

“About what exactly?” 

“About Palpatine,” 

“Hey,” he says brushing my hair away from my face, “look at me, everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about.”

\-------------------------------

“Your Majesty, Senator Amidala, you have to leave tonight. There is no more time. Palpatine is going to move tomorrow,” one of Sao’s guards informs us.

“I can’t- I can’t believe it’s happening. Maybe I can convince Anakin to go with me, I can’t believe that he wants to go through with this. Maybe if I get him a way out of the city, he’ll- he’ll take it,”  
“Padme, you can’t let him know that we know. It may alter Palpatine’s plans, you know he’s involved,”

“I know, I understand. I’ll be cautious,”

“And ready to go at nine,” the guard butts in. We both nod.

“I’m going to pack now,” Sao says, “I suggest you do the same. I don’t know what will happen if you’re here,"


	2. Chapter 2

She and her guard leave the golden audience room, I sit on my sister’s throne, an ornate beast of a chair taking in the room. Beside me are simpler thrones for me, the queen mother, and prominent ministers of state. They all face a wide open room, its walls are covered in a flowery ivy in gilded gold. When I was little I would come and play fairy princess in here, it always seemed magical. 

“You do look beautiful up there, dear,” Palpatine calls out. He walks the length of the room towards the thrones. 

“Thank you Admiral,” I say rising from the throne.

“Oh, don’t get up on my account. I was just looking for Her Majesty. Have you seen her?”

“She just left, I think she was going for a walk in the garden before dinner. Maybe you can find her there,” I suggest, walking off the stage. He meets me at the bottom of the stairs, reaching out and taking my hand laying it on his arm.

“My Lady, how are you feeling?” he says, ignoring my suggestion.

“Tired, but as well as could be expected, and how are you today?”

“Excellent, as always. Please, allow me to walk you back to your quarters.” he says, guiding me out of the throne room.

“I was actually-”

“I insist my Lady,” he cuts me off, grabbing my hand firmly. Guards appear in the entryway. 

More in the hallway. They walk in front and behind us. 

“What's going on?” 

“The beginning of a new era for our people.”

\-----------------

“Obi-wan, you have to help me. You're my only hope. I have to get out,” I plead with my old friend. 

“It'll have to be tonight,” he says grimly. 

“The sooner the better,” I agree. I can't let Luke be born here. 

“Stay here, wait for my call then head to the lobby. I'll meet you outside” Obi-wan instructs me. I just nod, a knot growing in my stomach. I haven't been out of the capitol building complex since that night. He quickly leaves the room. 

A few minutes turn to hours as I wait, unable to do anything and afraid to take anything that he would notice was missing. 

My ring. Closing my eyes, I slide it off my finger and set on the metal side table. Anakin loved that stupid table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got more time lines than Westworld and for that I apologize.


End file.
